


Where once we kissed and ran

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Community: drabblefix, Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix at the eleventh hour...prompt was a Bat for Lashes song lyric from The Haunted Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where once we kissed and ran

_Where once we kissed and ran  
(ask me to tell you I ...)  
This madness haunted the man  
(holding the ghost of a man ...)_

When they leave their glasses, world distorted in abandoned lenses, Eric wonders simple things.

He wonders, his hand in Alan's for the first time (the blind leading the blind, really), if kisses against a cold cheek are really something he could do.

He wonders, when Alan touches his face, if it might not be preferable to kiss skin while it's warm.

He wonders, as he holds Alan, if his arms could grow as roots, could settle around Alan's heart and rest there quietly, cradling something fragile.

But silently, he wonders if his arms are like thorns now: sharp, dark, asphyxiating.


End file.
